Living Nightmare
by darktenshi17
Summary: Everything seems to be going great for Nao, now that Aizawa is gone. But some one from his past has come back to haunt him. Warnings inside.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Sukisyo, the manga or the anime or the game. You will get nothing from suing me I'm serious.

A/N: This is my first Sukisyo fic, I only watched the series about two weeks ago so be kind. Please enjoy the fic. I apologies for any spelling/grammar errors; I wrote this at school using WordPErfect :P

Warnings: Mentioned rape, yaoi, angst

**Living Nightmare**

Sunao Fujimori blinked as the irritating morning light penetrated trough his eyelids and his sleep. Moaning he turned over on his side pulling the blanket over his head and murmuring to his roommate to close the blinds. Five minutes later when the light had yet to dim he sat up sleepily and looked around dazed. "Hashiba?" He asked aloud to the empty room. His mind not yet awake enough to register where hi wayward room mate, Sora Hashiba was, Nao glanced over at his clock. The red numbers flashed nine thirty-five am.

A surprised shriek flew from his mouth as Nao jumped out of bed and began to desperately get changed into his uniform. He ran into the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth and then his long rose-colored hair and tied it up as he usually did at the nape of his neck. Then he bolted out of the dorms and towards the school.

He didn't have time to look at the scenery as he raced to school, if he had he may have avoided some rather nasty surprises. As he ran he didn't see the dark figure standing in the middle of the path and with a small exhalation of air Nao ran straight into him and fell back landing on his bottom. Annoyed he looked up about to yell only to have his voice stop dead in his throat. "N-no. . ."

The figure that had been standing there looked down at him a leer on his face. "Well, well if it isn't little Sunao. I didn't think I'd be seeing you again anytime soon, especially now that Aizawa(?) is dead. It's such a pleasure to see you here."

Nao glared up at the man and slowly stood up, his rose-colored eyes glaring daggers at the man before him. "Tsuki what are you doing here?" He asked venomously as he stood and came face to shoulder with the man.

Tsuki, who was nearly six feet tall, dark brown hair and steely blue eyes in a square and well-shave face, he was not un-appealing but there was a cruelness about him. He grinned smugly down at Nao. "Well now if I told you that it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?" He moved closer to Nao, pulling the startles and very much angry boy into his arms suddenly. "Although I can assure you we'll be seeing much more of each other in the near future." Then he sealed his lips to the unwilling boys in a dominating and very unwanted kiss, then he let him go and began to walk away. "I'll be seeing you soon koneko."

Nao was left standing on the path shaking, slowly he fell to his knees tears streaming down his face. "Why? Why this, why now?" The distraught teen wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt for comfort. "Why him."

Suddenly his eyes flashed red and he stood up angrily. "It's the same as always. You get upset and I'm sent out. But this time. . ." The red eyes peered down the path Tsuki had wandered down. "I may not be able to protect us." With a final glance in the direction Tsuki had gone Ran allowed Nao to resume control. When control was returned to him Nao shuddered slightly and glanced down at his watch his eyes widening dramatically at the time, ten am. "Dammit!" He cried in frustration as he ran towards the school desperate at least to catch the end of Minato-sensei's class, as it was he knew that he was going to have a private meeting with nii-chan, he could only hope it didn't go too bad.

Racing in to the school he was lucky to arrive fifteen minutes before the bell rang for the next teacher. As he walked into class, trying to act composed, he could feel all the students staring at him. Feeling nervous he walked up to nii-chan's desk and bowed politely.

Minato-sensei looked at him coldly from behind his glasses. "It's good of you to show up for class Fujimori. Would you care to explain why you've decided to grace us with your presence so late? Say in my office after school."

All the students in the class began to whisper to each other; Matsuri looked nervous and Sora was making a cutting motion across his neck. Non of these reactions assuaged Nao's fear's about a private meeting with Minato-sensei. "Hai." Was all he said, showing no emotion in his voice, before bowing respectfully to the sensei and walked over to his seat and sitting down with a sigh.

Sora leaned across to speak to him from where he was sitting a seat or two away. "Why are you so late?"

Nao snapped and whispered at him angrily. "Because you didn't wake me up!"

"I tried to, you were sleeping like the dead. No matter what I did you stayed sleeping."

Frowning Noa stuck out his tongue at Sora angrily and turned back to try and catch the rest of Minato-sensei's lesson.

The class ended at the usual time and the students socialized as they waited for their next teacher to come in. When the teacher didn't show they began to grow restless, some students even making and throwing paper airplanes to alleviate their boredom. Finally the principal came in and told them all to take their seats. Nao who had been speaking with Sora and Matsuri immediately returned to his seat and sat attentively.

"Alright students, since your usual teacher is absent and will be for the rest of the semester." This comment brought whisperers from the more gossipy students. "Quiet!" The whispers stopped. "Anyway since your usual teacher will be away we have arranged for a substitute for the rest of the semester. Please show your new teacher all the respect deserved to him."

Just then a tall and imposing figure walked into the class, as the man passed by his desk Nao felt his heart stop and his body go cold.

"Meet your new teacher Otaru Tsuki."

* * *

A/N: This is my first real Sukisyo fic. I wrote a little POV one but that was more of a ficclet. This will be an actual continued story. Just to warn you it may contain rape in later chapters.

I hope you enjoyed reading, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Suskisho/Sukisyo, don't sue.

Warnings: Mentioned rape (might change to an actual rape), yaoi, angst, lime in this chapter

A/N: Okay. . .okay yes it's been ages since I posted this but I've been so busy with so much things (like and addiction to Kingdom Hearts, and University that writing hasn't exactly been the front most thing on my mind. But I have had the beginning of this chapter written for almost a year and here it is. Don't blame me if it's not great though since I don't remember what the plot of this story was. . .or if I had one. But I think I'll remember it slowly once I get writing a little more regularly. Oh and if there's any errors please point them out; I don't have a beta so I tend to miss things.

**Living Nightmare  
Chapter 2**

_Just then a tall and imposing figure walked into the class, as the man passed by his desk Nao felt his heart stop and his body go cold._

_"Meet your new teacher Otaru Tsuki."_

Sunao couldn't help the gasp that fell from his lips. This wasn't happening! This wasn't possible! How? Why?! He shook his head and willed himself to gain control over his emotions. Nothing was going to happen. . . nothing like what had happened before. He was older now, stronger. . . and he had Sora, Matsuri, Nanami and nii-chan; they wouldn't let anything happen to him.

He looked down at his hands, which lay folded neatly in his lap. He would have to tell them though and that seemed worse than having to deal with Tsuki. They would hate him; ridicule him, because he had been weak, because he was still weak.

He didn't notice that both Matsuri and Sora were watching him worriedly; the two exchanging a silent look and both came to the same conclusion they nodded to each other then went back to worriedly watching him.

When class ended, Sunao quickly raced out of class not wanting to have to look at that man's face any longer. He was quickly over taken by Sora and Matsuri, who whisked him to the cafeteria where they could talk in relative privacy, as long as they kept their voices down so none of the other students could hear them.

"Fujimori what's wrong? Why did you freak out when you saw that guy?" Sora asked as he wrapped his arms around his lover's body. "I hate to see that look on your face."

Nao sighed and snuggled into Sora's arms and sighed softly. "It was nothing Hashiba. . . he just looked like someone I used to know. . ." He didn't elaborate on his words, he just didn't want them to know what was going on, and if he did tell then they would only worry about him. "Really it's nothing."

Matsuri frowned and he and Sora shared another look over Nao's head. "If you're sure Nao-chan, but you know if you ever need to tell us anything we're both here for you. And not only us but Nanami-chan and nii-chan as well."

"I know! I know!" Nao said with a fake laugh, which he hoped the others could not see through. "Now let's eat okay?" He watched as the others reluctantly nodded and they too began to eat.

Later on that night as Nao was walking back to his room he couldn't help but feel incredibly nervous. The last time he walked this path, just this very morning, he'd bumped into Tsuki. Since he didn't particularly want to bump into that man again he jogged back to the dorms as quickly as he could. When he reached the door to his and Hashiba's room, he leaned against it and let out a sigh of relief.

Just as he began to calm down and relax the door he was leaning on suddenly opened, and he tumbled backwards only to be caught by strong familiar arms. "Hashiba. . ." The name passed through his lips as a soft breath of air.

Sora smiled at him and pulled him into the room. "I've been waiting for you to get back form your job." Nao couldn't hold in a gasp as his blue-haired lover nibbled on his ear lobe.

"W-what are you. . .?" Nao couldn't seem to think at all as Sora let down his hair and then pushed him gently on to his own bed.

"I love you Nao." Sora murmured as he kissed Nao lovingly. "And I won't push you to tell me things that you don't want to."

Nao looked up at Hashiba, no at Sora, and smiled. "I know Sora and I love you too."

"Good" Sora said smiling as he sealed their lips together again and then proceeded to divest Nao of his shirt leaving the boy naked from the waist up. Nao blushed as Sora study his body, his fingers running over faded scars from experiments done in the past. "I love everything about you." The blunette said again before kissing every single scar.

It took all Nao's will not to blurt everything he was keeping secret out or to start sobbing. He'd done so much to hurt Sora in the past but the other still loved him, and Nao in turn loved Sora so much. With a shuddering sigh he game into the sensations running through his body and let the tears fall. Sora only kissed them away as he ran his hands down Nao's chest; pinching at his nipples before moving further and then slipping off Nao's pants. After that all Nao remembered was physical pleasure and undying love he and Sora felt for each other.

Later that night as Nao laid in Sora's arm, his head resting on the other's chest and listening to the sound of Sora's beating heart, he couldn't help but smile. He wasn't alone anymore. He had Matsuri-chan, Nanami-chan and nii-san there to protect him now. And most of all he had Sora to hold him and love him no matter what had happened in the past.

**TBC**

End Notes: Okay after a long, long time I finally finished chapter 2. I know it's a little short but I needed to get back into the mind frame of the story. I added a sweet little lime in the end as an apology. . .I wanted it to be a lemon but it just didn't work out that way. I'll try to provide something a little more graphic at a later time! Please review and don't beat me up to much about how long it took me to update this, I still feel so bad about it.


End file.
